Onze écoles de sorcellerie à travers le mode
by Ivy P
Summary: JK Rowling a admit qu'il y avait 11 écoles de sorcelleries à travers le monde. Venez découvrir les particularités de chaque écoles, leurs histoires, leurs fonctionnements, leurs directeurs, parfois même leur élèves. Vous en découvrirez peut être plus sur le monde des sorciers, alors comment résister ?
1. Présentation

_**Petit changement après que JK Rowling est annoncée que finalement l'Institut de Salem n'était pas une école : je vous présente donc Onopwulopwul, l'école de magie qui prend place en Océanie.**_

* * *

 **ONZE ECOLES DE MAGIE A TRAVERS LE MONDE** :

* * *

 **EUROPE**

* * *

· _Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_ :

Ecosse.

\- Royaume-Unis ( _Angleterre, Irlande, Ecosse_ )

\- Minerva McGONAGALL.

* * *

· _L'institut de Durmstrang_ :

Scandinavie – près d'un lac.

\- Europe du Nord _(Norvège, Danemark, Suède, Islande, Finlande, Estonie)_ et de l'Est ( _Bosnie, Bulgarie, Croatie, Macédoine, Serbie, Slovénie, Albanie, Hongrie, Pologne, Slovaquie, Roumanie_ ).

\- Kalina MASARYK.

* * *

· _Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons_ :

France – dans les Pyrénées.

\- Europe du Sud ( _Espagne, Portugal, Italie, Grèce_ ) et Ouest ( _France, Allemagne, Pays-Bas, Belgique, Suisse, Luxembourg, Autriche_ ).

\- Olympe MAXIME.

* * *

 **AMERIQUE**

* * *

· _Kings, Académie de Sorcellerie._

Etats- Unis – Louisiane.

\- Amérique du Nord ( _Etats-Unis, Canada, Groenland, Mexique, Caraïbe_ ).

\- Zachary LEWIS : reconnu pour avoir été le plus jeune directeur de l'académie de Kings, Zachary Lewis encourage le libre-arbitre et l'autonomie. Ainsi les élèves de Kings possèdent une grande liberté d'action avec peu de restrictions. Le manque de sévérité du directeur est parfois critiquer par ses compères –notamment la directrice de l'institut de Salem- mais Zachary Lewis met un point d'honneur à ce que tous ses élèves apprennent la notion de respects et d'autorité par eux-mêmes.

 **Et aussi** :

\- l'emblème de l'académie est un "K" couronné.

\- la devise de l'école est « _Terra non caelum mutant qui trans mare currunt_ » (soit « en traversant la mer, vous changer de terre, pas de ciel»).

\- l'académie est entouré par un marrais qui protège des intrusions. Un immense crocodile enchanté vit dedans et est depuis devenu la mascotte de l'école.

\- l'académie est basé sur le modèle universitaire de "communauté grec".

\- chaque confrérie à sa devise, ses principes, ses règles et ses représentants. Les représentants gèrent le bon fonctionnement (et la bonne entente) dans et entre les "communautés".

\- il y a trois fraternités :

Alpha-Rhô "exceller à jamais" (Pour : l'ambition, l'excellence, le mérite. Contre : la fraude, le déshonneur, l'échec) ;

Khi-Thêta "ne perd pas ton temps(, utilise-le à juste titre)" (Pour : la solidarité, le collectif, la loyauté, l'altruisime. Contre : le conflic, la trahision, le carriérisme);

Nu-Kappa-Pi "c'est un nuage, ça passera" (Pour : le talent, la facilité, l'amusement, la diversité. Contre : les rabats-joie)

\- trois sororités :

Omicron-Epsilon-Delta "ce qu'il fallait démontrer" (Pour : l'apprentissage, la justesse, le travail acharné. Contre : la tricherie) ;

Lambda- Sigma "la parole est l'ombre de l'acte" (Pour : la découverte, l'honnêteté, l'action, la volonté/le courage. Contre : le mensonge, l'imposture, la lâcheté) ;

Kappa-Delta "nouvelles idées" (Pour : la justice, le devoir, l'égalité, la détermination. Contre : l'iniquité, l'abus, favoritisme).

\- et trois mixtes :

Sigma-Mu "avec l'esprit" (Pour : la connaissance par la théorie, le discernement, l'intelligence brute, la fermeté. Contre : l'ignorance, les esprits étroits) ;

Iota-Khi "de mes propres mains" (Pour : la connaissance par la pratique, la coopération, la persévérance, la créativité. Contre : la résignation ;

Gamma-Sigma 'connais-toi toi-même" (pour ceux qui ne veulent où n'arrivent pas à choisir de confréries).

\- les élèves choisissent eux-mêmes leur confrérie.

\- les confréries sont régies par des représentants, les représentants élisent leur chef et les chefs forment le Comité.

\- tout les événements sont organisés par le Comité (répartition des nouveaux élèves, création de club, rencontre sportif et fêtes). Ils s'occupent aussi de la mise en application des sanctions. Ils sont chargés de relation entre les élèves, les professeurs et le directeur.

\- le Comité organise aussi des événements pour entretenir la rivalité entre les communautés : chaque victoire rapporte des points et une fois l'année finie, la communauté remportant le plus de point devient la "communauté principale" pendant l'année qui suit. (La communauté principale devient, entre autre, leader des événements, elle a autorité sur toutes les décisions)

\- il y a une maison d'héritage qui retrace les exploits de tous les étudiants de Kings.

* * *

· _Enganolho, Ecole de Magie Brésilienne._

Brésil – Bahia.

\- Amérique du Sud ( _Brésil, Venezuela, Colombie, Guyane, Equateur, Pérou, Bolivie, Paraguay, Chili, Urugay, Argentine_ ).

\- Hélio FORTES : Homme d'esprit et Sorcier reconnu pour s'être penché sur les paradoxes temporels, c'est le ministre de la magie Brésilienne qui lui demande en personne de prendre la place de directeur d'Enganolho. L'école de Magie en déclin depuis son dernier directeur, tous pensent qu'Hélio Fortes est le seul capable de lui redonner sa gloire d'entend. Défie que ce dernier est prêt à relever coûte que coûte.

 **Et aussi** :

\- l'école est perché dans les arbres.

\- l'école favorise les échanges scolaires.

* * *

 **OCEANIE**

* * *

· _L'école d'Onopwulopwul._

Océan Pacifique – quelque part en Micronésie.

\- Australasie, Mélanésie, Micronésie et Polynésie.

\- Koa NAOI : descendant d'un prestigieux clan de sorciers et soucieux de l'héritage magique, Koa Naoi met tout en œuvre pour que la diversité magique soit bien représentée dans son école. Ainsi, en plus des normes occidentales, Onopwulopwul enseigne les pratiques de chaque culture d'Océanie.

 **Et aussi** :

\- la devise de l'école est : _Ehu Mohngiong Mehlel, Ehu Poliwar Kala_ (en Pohnpei, traduisible par : " _un cœur honnête, un corps fier_ ").

\- l'école se situ sur une île en forme de croissant dont les extrémités sont si proche qu'elle formerait presque un cercle.

\- les élèves y accèdent en bateau.

\- les extrémités de l'île marquent l'entrée d'Onopwulopwul. Elles sont jonchées part deux totems représentant les fondateurs de l'école : les jumeaux Olisihpa et Olosohpa.

\- l'école est sous la mer dans la baie d'Usu (la Baie des Etoiles), sauf les dortoirs, les salles de repos et le réfectoire qui sont des bungalows sur pilotis.

\- il y a un petit volcan sur l'île dans lequel vit des Êtres de Lave.

\- Onopwulopwul est l'école avec le plus d'enseignements.

\- par conséquence, elle commence à 10 ans et fini à 18.

\- La scolarité se divise en 3 temps :

les Cours Théoriques (Etudes Moldus, Herbologie, Histoire de la Magie, Astronomie, Mythologie, Connaissance des Tribus, Potion) de la 1ère à la 5e année (avec un examen semblable aux BUSE)

les Cours Pratiques (Potion, Sortilège, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Magie d'Ailleurs, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Métamorphose) de la 3e à la 7e année (avec un examen semblable aux BUSE)

les Cours de Qualifications (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Magie d'Ailleurs, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Soin pour Sorcier, Arts Anciens, Mythologie/Histoire des Peuples/Histoire de la Magie, Runes, Potion) de la 6e à la 9e année (avec un examen semblable aux ASPIC). Les cours de qualifications servent aussi de transition pour les cours universitaires (sorte de classes préparatoires).

\- les cours de vol et transplanage sont optionnelle et peuvent être prit a partir de la 7e année.

\- l'école encourage les activités sportives aussi bien moldus que sorciers.

\- il n'y a pas de clubs, les élèves font ce qui leur plait pendant leur temps libre.

\- il arrive que les professeurs emmènent les élèves en excursion, notamment pendant les week-ends et les vacances.

\- ils visitent soit l'île, soit les archipels voisins, parfois même les pays environnants.

* * *

 **AFRIQUE**

* * *

· _Uagadou, école de Magie._

Quelque part dans le désert Sahel

\- Afrique et l'Ouest du Moyen-Orient ( _Arabie Saoudite, Irak, Yemen, Oman, Jordanie, Egypte, Turquie, Arménie, Syrie_ ).

\- Le Conseil : le conseil se constitue de cinq personnalités reconnus mondialement. Ensemble, ils régissent Uagadou, des matières enseignées jusqu'aux élèves, en passant par les repas. Le conseil ne change qu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux et le remplaçant est choisi à l'unanimité.

 **Et aussi** :

\- l'école est cachée sous terre.

\- c'est la plus ancienne école de magie et la plus grande école au monde.

\- le conseil n'accepte que les élèves de leur choix.

\- les élèves reçoivent leur convocation par rêve et un jeton est laisser dans leurs mains.

\- le jeton est en vérité un portoloin qui leur permet d'accéder à l'école.

\- il est possible d'étudier de très anciennes magies (des magies "oubliées").

\- les connaissances se transmettant principalement à l'oral.

\- les gardiens/protecteurs de l'école sont des zombies.

* * *

 **ASIE**

* * *

· _Académie de Sïkhanéjādū._

Inde – parc national de Satpura

\- Asie central ( _Inde, Bangladesh, Birmanie, Népal, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iran, Bhoutan, Sri Lanka, Tadjikistan, Kirghizistan_ ).

\- Aman VAGHELA et Idha BHATTI : Aman Vaghela, sorcier méritant issu de la plus haute caste d'Inde, grandis en s'insurgent du peu de moyen donner aux plus basses castes. Il décide de devenir directeur de Sïkhanéjādū pour changer les mentalités et offrir une chance d'étudier à tous qu'importe leurs âges ou leur famille. Ayant fait vœu de silence, il est supporté dans sa tâche par sa femme Idha Bhatti « porte parole des sans voix ».

 **Et aussi** :

\- l'emblème de Sïkhanéjādū est un paon qui fait la roue.

\- n'importe qui peut participer aux cours, peu importe l'âge ou la classe social.

\- les diplomes s'obtienne par l'accumulation d'Unités. Pour valider son diplome, il faut validé 1500 Unités minimum. Le maximum est de 3000 Unités.

\- chaque matière un total d'Unités (ex : Sortilège vaut maximum 500 U)

\- pour valider une matière, il faut obtenir un minimum d'Unités (ex : pour valider ses cours de Sortilège, il faut au minimum 400 U)

-les cours obligatoires sont : Sortilège ; Défence contre les forces du mal (300 U. min - 500 U. max) ; Histoire de la magie (200 U min - 500 U max). [ses cours se valident en 7 années.]

\- les cours complémentaires sont : Magie appliqué/Théorie de la magie (120 U min - 240 U max) ; Arts Anciens (200 U min - 240 U max) [tous deux validés en 4 années] ; Arithmancie (200 U min - 240 U max) [validé en 5 années].

\- les cours optionnels sont : Herbologie (90 U min - 180 U max) ; Potions (90 U min - 180 U max) [validés en 5 années] ; Soin aux créatures magiques/Dressage (160 U min - 180 U max) [validé en 4 années] ; Transplanage (170 U min - 180 U max) [validé en 1 année].

\- les cours facultatifs sont : Culture Moldus ( 12 U min - 20 U max) [validé en 4 années] ; Vol (10 U min - 20 U max) [validé en 1 année + 1 année de vol appliqué] ; Méditation (10 U min - 20 U max) [validé en 5 années]

\- les cours sous conditions sont : Légilimencie, Occlumencie, Métamorphose. Ses cours sont des qualifications et ne rapportent aucune Unités.

\- il y a des clubs de : Astronomie ; Duel ; Dance ; Music ; Poésie ; Sports ; Art…

* * *

· _Ecole de sorcellerie, Koldovstoretz_.

Russie – plateau sibérien centrale

\- Asie du Nord ( _Russie, Kazakhstan, Ouzbékistan, Turkménistan, Géorgie, Mongolie_ ) ( _\+ les né-moldus non acceptés à Durmstrang_ ).

\- Anatoli STALRUK (Anatoli mains d'acier) : sorcier compétent et homme d'action, Anatoli se voit confier les rênes de Koldovstoretz par défaut. Il est le frère du Ministre Russe, Nikolaï STALGLAVA (Nikolaï tête d'acier). Laissant de bon cœur la paperasse à ses sous alterne, il préfère s'amuser dans les couloirs de l'immense école, à la recherche de cours à perturber et d'élèves à défier. Il n'a aucune politique et laisse l'entière responsabilité de l'éducation à ses professeurs.

 **Et aussi** :

\- Koldovstoretz est la deuxième plus grande école du monde que ce soit en matière d'espaces que de nombres d'élèves.

\- elle accueille notamment les né-moldus qui ne sont pas acceptés à Durmstrang.

\- elle a été remodeler par le célébrissime Baba Yaga.

\- l'école peu littéralement se déplacer pour évité qu'elle ne soit trouvée.

\- l'école à son hymne (que les élèves adorent chanter pendant les fêtes) :

\- les élèves sont très patriotique envers leur école

\- l'école réside au cœur d'une tempête de neige constante empêchant n'importe qui de s'approcher. Les élèves y accèdent en traîneaux (semblable au Magicobus).

\- les professeurs et parfois le directeur mangent aux mêmes tables que les élèves.

\- la plupart du temps, les élèves sont livrés à eux même et les plus jeunes dépendent de la bienveillance de leurs aînés.

\- les Inuits vivant en Sibérie étudient leur propre magie mais doivent passer les examens réglementaires de Koldovstoretz pour être reconnu par le ministère.

\- il est possible d'étudier la magie noire.

\- les animaux ne sont pas officiellement autorisés.

\- les étudiants jouent une version de Quidditch où ils volent sur des arbres entier au lieu de balais.

* * *

· _Ecole de magie, Mahoutokoro_.

Japon – Préfecture d'Aichi

\- Asie du Sud ( _Japon, Viêt-Nam, Laos, Camboge, Thaïland_ )

\- TOKUGAWA Danjo : descendant du clan "seigneur de guerre" Matsudaira, fondateur de Mahoutokoro, Tokugawa Danjo est un homme trapu, chauve et gras. Sévère dans son instruction, il n'attend que le meilleur de ses élèves et n'hésite pas à renvoyer les plus incompétents.

 **Et aussi** :

\- le blason de l'école est le _Mon_ du clan Matsudaira, soit trois feuilles de rose trémière dans un cercle.

\- seul des membres du clan Tokugawa peuvent obtenir le poste de direction.

\- l'école commence à 12 ans et dure 6 années.

\- l'école est formée par des îlots reliés par des ponts.

\- il y a au total 11 îlots : un pour le bâtiment de la direction (entrer de l'école) un pour le bâtiment principale (salles de cours et bibliothèque) deux pour les dortoirs (un pour les filles, un pour les garçons) un pour les cuisines (et les "domestiques") cinq pour les jardins et enfin, un dernier qui sert de terrain d'entrainement.

\- dans l'îlot le plus reculé des jardins se trouves un temple avec un _Go-Shinboku_ planté depuis la fondation de l'école.

\- le système du tuteur (senpei/kohai) est très présent.

\- les élèves s'adressent à leur professeur en les appelant "sensei".

\- l'école est réputée pour son grand nombre d'apparition spectrale (humain et non-humain).

\- même si tout le monde peut suivre n'importe quel cours, certains sont qualifiés de "féminins" et d'autre de "masculins" et il est mal vu de déroger à la règle.

\- même si tout le monde est accepté, les élèves doivent mériter leur place pour rester dans l'école.

\- l'école organise tous les ans un festival sportif. (Ils invitent notamment les autres écoles d'Asie à y participé quand bien même leurs réponses est toujours négative)

\- les épreuves sont : course d'obstacle, chasse au drapeau, duel, démonstration...

* * *

· _Móshùdifang, Institut de Magie_.

Chine – Guilin

\- Asie du Centre ( _Chine, Corée, Tibet_ )

\- XIE An : Madame Xie An est reconnu internationalement pour avoir combattu et apprivoiser un dragon. Divinatrice de renom et apprentie du plus puissant sorcier chinois, elle hérite de la place de directrice de Móshùdifang à la place du second apprenti (et nouvellement ministre de la magie chinoise). Elle instaure un climat d'entre aide entre les élèves et favorise le travaille de groupe. Elle n'apprécie pas du tout l'actuel directeur de Mahoutokoro.

 **Et aussi** :

\- Le blason de l'Institut de Móshùdifang est un dragon entourant les sinogrammes de "magie" et "lieu" sont inscris au centre d'un Octogone.

\- c'est la deuxième plus vieille école de magie.

\- l'école dure six ans et elle commence à douze ans.

\- l'école se situe au sommet d'une colline et est uniquement accessible en descendant la rivière Lijiang.

\- chaque année d'élèves se voit octroyer une "gouvernante" pour les guider pendant la totalité de leur scolarité.

\- la tour qui set de dortoir est organisé de façon à ce que chaque étage représente une année.

\- l'école est spécialisée dans les enchantements et la divination.


	2. Explication

Merci pour vos commentaires :)

 _Pour répondre à Zarbi_ : ça ne pose pas de problème parce que Salem n'accepte pas toutes les élèves d'Amérique du Sud. Comme je l'ai dis, c'est la deuxième plus petite école de sorcellerie (en matière d'élèves).

Et merci pour la correction :)

 _Pour lectrice_ : oups ! Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! Jamais plus je n'oublierai mes amis les belge ;)

 _Pour Murmure d'Ombres_ : j'imagine que, de mon point de vue, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons font tellement partie intégrante de l'univers d'Harry Potter que je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une description qui aurait été hors contexte...

 _Et pour répondre à Viatorette_ : voici les informations laisser par JKR :

\- il y a une école de magie au Brésil qui favorise les échanges scolaires

\- Uagadou est une école de magie en Afrique qui convoque ses élèves par rêve et laisse un jeton dans la main

\- Durmstrang n'accepte pas les né-moldus

\- Koldovstoretz, une école de magie Russe, joue une variante du Quidditch sur des troncs d'arbre entier.

\- les baguettes des élèves de Mahoutokoro sont principalement faites en bois de Cerisier.

* * *

Maintenant, une petite explication des noms d'école :

\- Enganolho est la contraction de l'espagnole "engañar" "el" "ojo" (normalement "trompe l'oeil", mais mon niveau d'espagnole s'étant à google traduction. L'expression "trompe l'oeil" n'existant qu'en français et est donc non traduisible dans les autres langues)

\- Sïkhanéjādū est la contraction phonétique de l'Hindi "apprentissage de la magie"

\- Móshùdifang est la contraction phonétique des sinogrammes de "magie" et de "lieu".

\- Onopwulopwul est la contraction du Pohnpei de "préparer" et "jeunesse".

\- Je trouvais que Kings Académie sonnait super bien...

* * *

 **Donc**

* * *

 _Voilà comment je vais fonctionner_ :

Il y aura des chapitres qui retraceront l'historique des écoles (de leurs fondations à pas très loin dans notre époque).

Il y aura des chapitres qui parleront de fait divers.

Il y aura des chapitres qui parleront d'élèves, ou de professeurs, ou de directeurs.

S'il y a des informations qui vous intéresse et que vous voulez que j'étoffe, je le ferais avec grand plaisir :)


	3. Des Informations sur Koldovstoretz

_Merci à_ EldaThren _pour son commentaire. Je crois bien qu'il m'a fait rougir un peu._

* * *

 _ **Les informations diverses de Koldovstoretz :**_

\- Koldovstoretz se traduit grossièrement par : les créateurs de magies.

\- c'est un surnom que les élèves revendiquent clairement et dont ils sont très fiers.

\- avant d'être une école, Koldovstoretz était plus une confrérie (ou une guilde, selon les points-de-vues) de vieux sorciers qui formaient quelque apprenti élu. C'est face à leur popularité que ses sorciers ont décidé de fondé une véritable école.

\- les élèves passent leur temps à chanter. Mais pas uniquement en russe. Ils aiment le partage des cultures.

\- les cours, par contre, ce font exclusivement en russe.

\- les dortoirs sont à l'ancienne. Entre 8 et 10 lits, certains sont superposé.

\- les douches sont communes et chacun respect son horaire.

(-les garçons ne sont pas assez fous pour s'introduire dans les douches pendant les heures des filles. Peu de choses sont plus effrayantes qu'une élève de Koldovstoretz en colère.)

\- les élèves ne jouent pas au Quidditch de façon compétitif. Si un groupe veut jouer, ils forment des équipe, jouent, changent les équipes. Rien n'est jamais stable ou définitif.

\- par contre, ils organisent des tournois très sérieux de cartes et d'échec.

\- l'école à pleins (pleins) de passages secrets et de salles cachées. Il y en a tellement qu'ils sont impossible à tous surveiller et les élèves en profitent bien.

\- généralement, c'est les bruits derrières les murs qui permettent des les retrouver.

\- mais le sous-sol est absolument interdit d'accès (non négociable).

\- le hall d'entrée est un immense corridor recouvert de fresques mouvantes qui retracent l'histoire de l'école.

\- il n'y a qu'un seul fantôme : Bogdana LYZLOV. C'est la concierge (même si elle préfère le nom de "surveillante en chef"). Elle s'assure que tout les élèves soient couchés le soir et levés le matin. Que personne ne soit malade ou que les malades prennent bien leur médicament. Que personne ne se face embêter ou maltraité. Elle adore les ragots et espionner. Généralement, les élèves l'apprécient.

\- seuls quelques élèves triés au volet peuvent étudier la magie noire (sans la pratiquer). Généralement, ce sont les futurs aurores ou membres de la brigade magique qui y sont autorisés.

\- l'école, en plus de pouvoir se déplacer, peut changer de structure. C'est-à-dire, s'agrandir ou son contraire selon le nombre d'élèves à accueillir. (c'est un sort unique inventé par Baba Yaga)

\- même si les animaux ne sont pas officiellement autorisé, il n'est pas rare de découvrir un chat, ou un lapin ou un renard ou n'importe quoi d'autre perdu dans le château. Généralement, quand ça arrive, les élèves le cachent et s'en occupent jusqu'à ce que Bogdana le découvre.

\- les musiciens sont très populaires.

\- et les profs musiciens le sont encore plus.

\- de la même façon que les Inuits viennent passer les examens réglementaire de Koldovstoretz, certains élèves peuvent aller étudier la magie des Inuits s'ils le souhaitent.

\- les cours d'herbologies et potions ne sont malheureusement pas le point fort de l'école. Ses cours sont sous traité et peu valorisé.

\- par contre les cours de Défense et Sortilège sont les plus complets qu'il soit.

\- les élèves sont très nombreux (en moyenne 9 classe d'une vingtaine d'élèves par année).

\- les repas sont donc très bruyants.

\- l'un des professeurs d'Histoire de la Magie est un vampire qui se fait appeler Krvavi. Il conclu souvent ses cours par "je le sais, j'y étais". La plus part du temps, il ment.

\- Koldovstoretz est surveillé par une multitude d'armures de chevaliers (vide). Elles obéissent à Bogdana.

\- les armures ne parlent pas mais ont leurs propres volontés et comprennent ce qu'on leurs dis . Les élèves l'ignorent. Sauf peut être ceux qui sont assez loufoque pour s'y intéresser.

\- un jour, on a surprit un élève en pleines partie d'échec avec l'une des armures.

* * *

 **Prochainement** :

L'Histoire de Beauxbâtons, venez découvrir les origines de cette illustre Académie.


	4. Beauxbâtons, la Grande Histoire

_Merci Murmure d'Ombres, si tu a le courages, je veux bien que tu m'aides à corriger toutes les fautes :)_

* * *

Tout d'abord, il y a une chose à savoir sur l'Histoire des Sorciers de France avant de commencer l'historique de Beauxbâtons. De nos jours, toutes les familles de sorciers sont de près ou de loin apparentées à 5 anciens clans qu'on appelle aujourd'hui les 5 racines :

Les _Filomaire_ , dont les origines remontait jusqu'à la Grèce antique.

Les _de Frêne_ , qui ont prit par à l'avancement de la magie.

Les _Caletes_ , un clan celtes connu pour sa ligné de druides et leur refus de se cacher des moldus (notamment lors de la conquête de César).

Les _Morvallée_ , riche commerçant dont la fortune leur à donner un statu proche de la noblesse.

Et enfin, les _Quincy_ , descendant d'un prince qui n'accéda jamais au trône.

Les cinq racines ont tous participé à l'Histoire de la Beauxbâtons et il est difficile de relater les faits sans citer ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

 **Histoire de Beauxbâtons** :

(- 990 : fondation de Pouldard.)

\- 996 : après un voyage en Angleterre, la famille de Frêne décident de créer eux aussi une école de magie pour tout les sorciers et sorcières. Hildebert de Frêne convoque les quatre autres racines pour leur proposer l'idée.

\- 998 : Théobald Prins fourni son château personnel comme résidence. Gaëtan Caletes envoient ses meilleurs druides comme professeurs. Mélisande Filomaire part à la recherche de tous les sorciers du royaume de France, de Bourgogne et d'Italie.

\- 1000 : Beauxbâtons ouvrent ses portes.

\- 1041 : Hildebert de Frêne, prêt à prendre sa retraite, doit choisir un successeur. Commence alors la bataille de succession. Théobald Quincy et Rolan de Frêne (cousin de Hildebert) voulant tous deux devenirs directeurs, ils s'affrontent indirectement.

\- 1043 : Au final, Hildebert suit les conseils de Mélisande Filomaire et nomme Théobald Quincy comme successeur. (Blessé dans son orgueil, Rolan renie son nom et promet de se venger)

\- 1054 : Théoblad Quincy est retrouvé mort dans son bureau. Mélisande Filomaire est nommée directrice.

\- 1060 : Rolan, devenu mage noir, essai de prendre d'assaut Beauxbâtons. Il sera mit en fuite pas deux étudiants : Maurain Belet (neveu au 5e degré de Théobald Quincy) et Loup Caletes. (Rolan jure à nouveau de se venger)

\- 1068 : Rolan s'associe aux sœurs Arrizabalaga (Oinarri, Ermesenda et Bengolarrea) trois célèbres sorcières espagnoles. Il leur promet que Beauxbâtons acceptera les sorciers espagnols si elles l'aident à devenir directeur. Au final, Mélisande Filomaire leur fait la même promesse et les sœurs Arrizabalaga trahissent Rolan. (Il fuit et jure de se venger. Encore.)

\- 1070 : Beauxbâtons accueil les sorciers et sorcières du royaume de Castille, d'Aragon et du Portugal.

\- 1071 : Oinarri Arrizabalaga devient directrice de Beauxbâtons (causant la jalousie de sœur cadette Ermensenda).

\- 1082 : Ermensenda convainc une colonie de géants d'attaquer Beauxbâtons. Bengolarra (la benjamine) trouve la mort dans la bataille. Oinarri quittera son poste pour venger sa sœur. Rolan profitera du trouble pour s'introduire dans l'école. Il serra finalement (et définitivement) arrêté par Mahault de Frêne (petite-fille de Hildebert de Frêne). (Rolan jurera quand même de revenir se venger)

\- 1084 : Rolan est exécuté. (on lui donnera le surnom de Rolan l'Invengé)

\- 12e siècle : Beauxbâtons ne connait une période de stabilité et de prospérité. Sa réputation s'étant jusqu'au St Empire.

(- 1133 : Nerida Volchanova fond Dumrstrang)

\- 1200 : Possédant le plus grand élevage de Gronians (cheveux ailés les plus rapide), Eudes Morvallée propose d'envoyer ses carrosses chercher les élèves (plutôt que de les laisser venir par leur propre moyen). Le directeur, Bartholomé Velvot, acceptent.

\- 1290 : les directeurs de Poudlard, Beauxbâton et Durmstrang se rencontrent. Les trois se disputent pour savoir laquelle des écoles est la meilleure. Ils en viennent à une solution simple pour les départager :

\- 1294 : le premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est organisé. C'est Erwan d'Eban, élève de Beauxbâtons qui gagne. Après leur défaite, Poudlard et Durmstrang demande une revanche.

\- 1299 : 2e Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : Fortunat MacMillan, une élève de Poudlard, remporte le tournoi. Les directeurs des trois écoles décident de rendre l'événement annuel. Il y aura un tournoi tout les 5 ans.

\- 1338 : Nicolas Flamel devient élèves de Beauxbâtons.

\- 1360 : Hermane Morvallée devient directeur de Beauxbâton. Il accepte les sorciers du St Empire Romain-Germanique.

\- 1362 : Hermane Morvallée, musicien dans l'âme, instaure les traditionnelles Bals de Saisons.

\- 1369 : lors du Bal d'Hiver, Aude Quincy humilie Nestor de Frêne. Les deux familles deviendront ennemies et rivales (pendant plusieurs siècles).

\- 1484 : la chasse aux sorcières dérange les déplacements. Les élèves ne rentrent plus chez eux pendant les vacances. Certains né-moldus refusent même leur condition de sorciers.

\- 1486 : Alix Célié renforce les sorts de protections au tour de Beauxbâtons (repousse moldus, incartable).

\- 1520 : Luc Millefeuille devient élèves de Beauxbâtons (tristement célèbres pour être devenu un pâtissier qui empoisonnera les moldus).

\- 1555 : Anzar le Vif devient directeur de Beauxbâtons. Sorcier/guerrier, il renforce les matières combatives. Les cours de duel deviennent obligatoires.

\- 1591 : C'est Chimène la Douce qui lui succédera (après l'avoir battu lors d'un duel). C'est elle qui ferra de Beauxbâtons l'Académie qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

\- 1610 : Béatrice Valdostana, célébrissime mage noir d'Italie, décide d'étendre son pouvoir sur toute l'Europe. Supportée par des fanatiques, leur haine est tournés vers les moldus.

\- 1611 – 1617 : Béatrice tente à plusieurs reprisent de mettre la main sur Beauxbâtons, mais ses assauts sont tous repoussés par Chimène la Douce.

\- 1618 : Béatrice Valdostana et Chimène la Douce s'affrontent dans ce qui serra appelé : la Bataille du Pic de Burgarach. Les deux sorcières y trouveront la mort. Le Pic deviendra un mémorial.

\- 1619 : Yves Jugeor devient directeur de Beauxbâtons et met tout en œuvre pour perdurer l'héritage de Chimène la Douce.

\- 1669 : Perronelle Quincy et Lisois de Frêne tombent désespérément amoureux (malgré la rancune qui oppose leurs deux familles). Avec l'aide de Rettibitus Jugeor (fils du directeur) ils fuient et renoncent à leur nom. (Leur unions mettra fin au nom des de Frêne, Lisois étant le dernier hérité)

\- 1689 : le Code International du Secret Magique pousse Beauxbâtons à accueillir des créatures magiques (des fées, des nymphes, …) dans l'établissement.

\- 1771 : Vincent Duc de Trèfle-Picques devient élève de Beauxbâtons. (il serra notamment connu pour avoir fuit la terreur en faisant croire à sa décapitation)

\- 1792 : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, devenu dangereux et difficilement contrôlable, est finalement annulé.

\- 1801 : Beaudoin Gacel, directeur de Beauxbâtons, acceptent la visite de Pietro Vera (seul sorcier à avoir visité toutes les écoles de sorcelleries). Après une étude de se dernier, Beauxbâtons est classé dans le top trois des meilleures écoles.

\- 1857 : Flavien Baldeau devient directeur de Beauxbâtons. Apprenti de Nicolas Flamel, il fait construire une fontaine en son honneur.

\- 1871 : Nicolas Flamel demande à Flavien Baldeau de cacher la Pierre Philosophale à Beauxbâtons.

\- 1872 – 1875 : Beauxbâtons subit plusieurs intrusions de ce qui serra appeler "la menace fantôme". Des élèves disparaissent et réapparaissent perdus, désorientés et quasiment aphasique. Des professeurs sont attaqués par des ombres. Des objets disparaissent, des salles sont retrouvées sans dessus-dessous. Et les créatures magiques qui vivent dans le domaine se cachent. Sans n'avoir jamais su qui ou quoi, Flavien Baldeau comprend que ce qui rode au tour de Beauxbâtons veut la Pierre Philosophale. Craignant pour la sécurité de ses élèves, Flavien demande à Nicolas Flamel de caché la Pierre ailleurs.

\- 1877 : Tout redevient parfaitement normal.

\- 1899 : Olympe Maxime étudie à Beauxbâtons.

\- 1943 : Olympe Maxime devient directrice de Beauxbâtons.

\- 1944 : Gellert Grindelwald sévit en Europe mais ne semble pas vouloir s'attaquer à Beauxbâtons.

\- 1994 : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est à nouveau organisé.

\- 1995-1996 : durant l'absence d'Olympe Maxime, c'est Marcus Thoé, le directeur adjoint, qui est en charge de Beauxbâtons.

\- 2005 : Olympe Maxime, Minerva McGonagall et Kalina Masaryk (nouvelle directrice de Durmstrang) songent à organiser quelque chose de moins dangereux qu'un tournoi pour rapprocher les écoles. Peut être juste un échange scolaire.

* * *

 **Prochainement** :

On fait un tour près de Sïkhanéjādū, venez découvrir ses particularités !


End file.
